


I Plan to Get to Know Him

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 1x13 coda, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Introspective Magnus Bane, Isabelle Ships Malec, Isabelle clears up some misconceptions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus likes Alec so much it hurts my heart, Missing Scene, Sad Magnus, hopeful magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus receives a text from Isabelle and is surprised to see it contains a video of Alec and his parents talking about...him?





	I Plan to Get to Know Him

**Author's Note:**

> I decided Magnus needed to see that interaction he misses between Alec and his parents - because he'd feel more secure in the reasons why Alec did what he did and Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things.

Magnus sighed and closed the portal behind him, taking a second to breathe in the familiar air of his loft, free of constant noise and distinctly lacking judgmental shadowhunters. 

_ “It all happened so fast.”  _

A lightbulb exploded in the lamp next to the couch and Magnus stared at it, another sigh leaving him. He hadn’t needed further proof that Alec regretted what he’d done, and how he’d done it. But even then, he, of course, had been desperate enough to try to salvage something. Alec had agreed to going on a date, at least. Had even asked him, smiled at him, right after being read the riot act by his parents. 

He should have known better than to be this invested, this early. He  _ knew _ better, he did. 

An irritated wind swept through the loft, eager to mess up and destroy what it could. He shouldn’t be this angry. He shouldn’t be upset. He had to take it slow, he had to let this be at Alec’s pace. 

His phone chimed and he blew out a hard breath, the lightbulb reforming in the lamp a moment later. Magnus pulled his phone out and frowned at the text from Isabelle Lightwood. 

Isabelle Lightwood [9:57:08]: You missed this. Thought you’d enjoy it. 

Isabelle Lightwood [9:57:10]: [Attachment] 

Magnus debated not watching whatever video it was, but it wasn’t long. He clicked open the attachment and blinked in surprise when he saw Alec striding towards his mother. This had to be just before they had found Lydia…

_ “Have you spoken with Lydia? No one has seen her since the wedding.”  _

Magnus let out a low whistle at the obvious anger in Maryse’s face. He recognized that all too well, having had it directed at him in much uglier circumstances. 

_ “Mom, come on.”  _

_ “Maryse…”  _

His eyes caught on the way Alec shifted into a military stance, his hands going behind his back, his spine straightening. He was preparing for battle, again. 

_ “Mom, I understand you’re upset, but this isn’t-”  _

_ “Calling off the wedding would have been one thing. But kissing that warlock in front of the entire Institute? You’ve embarrassed all of us.”  _

Magnus winced and hit pause on the video and fell back into a comfy chair, staring down his phone. Was it even worth watching the rest of it? Was Alec going to agree? He frowned and looked at it again. Isabelle had said he’d enjoy it, and this was anything but enjoyable. He hit the play button again, sipping at the wine that he was holding an instant later. 

_ “Why? Because he’s a guy?”  _

He blinked in surprise at the defiance in Alec’s tone. That was...unexpected. Especially since Alec was challenging her on him being gay. Magnus sat up, studying the video with a more critical eye. 

_ “No! The fact that he’s a  _ ** _guy_ ** _ as you say, is the least of my worries.”  _

Watching Alec look over to his father and then back to his mother made his heart ache. Alexander had no allies in this conversation, that much was clear. 

_ “Then what’s the problem?”  _

Magnus blinked again. Was that… He rewound the video a few seconds and watched it play up to Alec’s question again. He sipped his wine again and huffed out a surprised laugh, a small smile curling on his lips. “Surprising me again, Alexander,” he murmured into his glass. Alec had clearly been more concerned about his parents finding out he liked men, and finding out that wasn’t a problem… Interesting. 

_ “That you chose Magnus Bane!”  _

_ “His reputation precedes him. Even for a warlock, he’s a bit of a Lothario. Alec, there’s so much that you don’t know about him.”  _

This time a snort escaped and Magnus grinned into his wine glass. It sounded like they were more worried about Alexander’s virtue than what he’d done to defy the Clave. 

_ “Well then I plan to  _ ** _get_ ** _ to know him. And if you have a problem with that then I suggest you deal with it. Now, I have to go find Lydia.”  _

Magnus paused the video again, and rewound it, watching it again. Then again. Then a third time. He brushed his fingers over the screen and leaned back against his couch, considering, before he hit play again. 

_ “She’s probably packing for Idris in your father’s office. What she did-”  _

_ “Saved my life. So I should go thank her.”  _

The video ended shortly after and Magnus watched Alec walk towards where he’d been waiting in the hallway and blew out a hard breath, staring at the ceiling. He played the video again, watching the whole thing straight through. 

“Hm,” Magnus muttered to himself, opening the text chain with Isabelle. 

[10:08:32]: Thank you. 

Isabelle Lightwood [10:10:52]: I invited you to the wedding for a reason. Don’t forget that.

Magnus stared at that text message for an embarrassingly long time before he put his wine glass down and stretched out on the couch again. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the firm press of Alec’s lips on his. Alec had kissed him like he had been afraid he would never get the chance again and had to make it count, all single-minded intensity and just the right tinge of desperation. Maybe on their date he could convince Alec to kiss him again. He certainly wouldn’t mind helping Alec practice. 

He snapped his fingers, music filling the loft as he pushed himself to his feet, swaying towards his apothecary. He had some work to get done, and there was no better way to kill time before he’d get the chance to see Alexander again. 

_ “Well then I plan to  _ ** _get_ ** _ to know him.”  _

Magnus chuckled. He certainly wasn’t going to object to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
